Regulus Black IV
Regulus Arcturus Black IV (23 April, 1961 - 13 April, 1979) was an English pure-blood wizard, the son of Orion and Walburga Black, and the younger brother of Sirius Black. He was a member of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, an old wizarding family, which probably started around the Middle Ages. He was sorted into Slytherin House on 1 September, 1972, and became a Death Eater in his youth. He defected when he found what Lord Voldemort would do in order to reach his aims. Regulus also learned about one of Voldemort's Horcruxes and decided to destroy it. He was killed after acquiring Salazar Slytherin's locket in 1979. Biography Early life (1960s) : "I hated the lot of them: my parents with their pure-blood mania, convinced that to be a Black made you practically royal... my idiot brother, soft enough to believe them... that's him. He was younger than me, and a much better son, as I was constantly reminded." : —Sirius Black remembering his brother Regulus was born on 23 April, 1961, into the wealthy, pure-blooded Black family, as the youngest son of Orion and Walburga Black and younger brother of Sirius Black. It is assumed that he was named after his great-uncle, also named Regulus, and his paternal grandfather, Arcturus. He was born in Islington, London, England. His relatives at the time included Bellatrix Black, a future Death Eater of Lord Voldemort's, Andromeda Black, who later married a Muggle-born and was subsequently disowned by the family, and Narcissa Black, who later married Death Eater Lucius Malfoy. Regulus' parents considered him to be much different from his older brother Sirius Black. Although Sirius was the older son and heir, he didn't in any way whatsoever follow the Black family traditions, unlike Regulus. Their parents disapproved of this, and Sirius was later sorted into Gryffindor house when he attended Hogwarts. Following this, Sirius left home at the age of sixteen and was subsequently disowned and burned from the family tapestry by his parents like Andromeda Tonks a few years before. Regulus, on the other hand, was admired by his parents for his loyalty towards his family and upholding their traditions. Hogwarts years (1970s) : "For years he talked of the Dark Lord, who was going to bring the wizards out of hiding to rule the Muggles and the Muggle-borns... and when he was sixteen years old, Master Regulus joined the Dark Lord." : —Kreacher remembering Regulus Regulus, unlike Sirius, was sorted into Slytherin, and became a member of his house Quidditch team. Harry Potter discovered a photograph of Regulus' team years later, which depicted him as Seeker. He was Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team from the beginning of his sixth year to the end of his seventh year, and death. He was a member of the elite Slug Club and attended Hogwarts from September 1972 to April 1979, at which point he met his death. From a young age, Regulus admired Lord Voldemort and had an ambition to become a Death Eater later on in his life. Regulus had photos and articles about the Dark Lord and his followers cut from the Daily Prophet, which were hung in his bedroom near a painting of his family crest. Regulus received his Dark Mark around the age of sixteen, which his family approved of as Voldemort was seen as striving to achieve pure-blood supremacy over other wizards and Muggles. Even though his parents were never Death Eaters themselves, they agreed with many of Lord Voldemort's own beliefs. After becoming a Death Eater, Regulus began to consider abandoning Lord Voldemort, partly because his master mistreated and intended to kill the Black family's loyal house-elf Kreacher, whilst setting up the security measures for one of his Horcruxes. Discovery of the Horcrux and then death (April 1979) : "He was murdered by Voldemort. Or on Voldemort's orders, more likely. I doubt Regulus was ever important enough to be killed by Voldemort in person. From what I found out after he died, he got in so far, then panicked about what he was being asked to do and tried to back out. Well, you don't just hand in your resignation to Voldemort. It's a lifetime of service or death." : —Sirius Black's version of Regulus's death Around Christmas of 1978, Regulus had begun to have doubts about serving as a Death Eater, but was reluctant to act against the Death Eaters and Voldemort. At this point, he had been serving the Dark Lord for about a year and a half, because he was Marked around his sixteenth birthday. One day over the Winter Holidays, Voldemort asked Regulus for the use of his house-elf, Kreacher and Regulus eagerly accepted as he wanted to please his master. Voldemort used Kreacher to test the defences around his locket Horcrux, leaving him to die afterwards. Kreacher was able to escape using house-elf magic, and told Regulus of what had happened. Regulus must have worked out that the locket was a Horcrux and was the reason behind Voldemort's immortality, sometime between Christmas 1978 and April 1979. This was the deciding factor in Regulus' defection. He created a duplicate of the locket and placed a note inside for anyone wanting to destroy the Horcrux to find, and then ordered Kreacher to take him to where the real locket was hidden, sneaking out of Hogwarts to do so, as House-elves at that time were able to breach the school's wards. Kreacher guided Regulus past the cave's defences. At the island with the basin of potion containing the locket, Regulus ordered Kreacher to take the locket once the potion was gone and replace it with the fake one, then escape without him and find a way to destroy the Horcrux. Regulus drank the potion himself, and when he tried to get water from the lake to quench his thirst, he was dragged to his death by the Inferi. Kreacher obeyed his master's final order and switched the lockets before escaping. However, despite his best efforts, he was unable to destroy the Horcrux. Post-mortem Burial Pollux Black, Regulus's maternal grandfather, had an honorary grave constructed for Regulus, whose body was never found, in the summer of 1979. The empty grave is located inside Blackmere Cemetery, on the grounds of The Summer House, then owned by Pollux. The headstone reads, "Regulus Arcturus Black' / ''Born 23 April 1961 ''/ ''he was taken from us at seventeen. / Beloved son, and friend / we who loved you will watch for you / in the night sky for surely you will race / across the heavens faster than any star." Post-burial : "Fight, fight for my master, the defender of the House elves. Fight the Dark Lord, in the name of brave Regulus! Fight!" : —Kreacher urgung the house-elves of Hogwarts to fight in the name of Regulus and Harry Potter The true circumstances of Regulus's death were entirely unknown to the members of his family, as he had asked Kreacher to keep the events at the cave a secret, due to this being safer for the family. Sirius Black, not knowing the truth of the matter, came to believe that Regulus had simply gotten in too far and was killed for trying to back out of being a Death Eater, when Arcturus Black III informed him of his brother's death, perhaps hoping he would come back into the family fold- this was in April 1979. Remus Lupin also believed that Regulus had tried to back out of being a Death Eater, commenting that he thought Regulus had lasted "a few days" after his defection before he had been killed. His mother, Walburga Black, was reportedly distraught, and when her third child was born in January 1980, she gave the infant Regulus's name as his middle. Aquila Black, while technically Regulus Black's youngest sibling, though they had never met, often remarked that her mother seemed to be obsessed with Regulus's memory, as she never once mentioned Sirius. In 1997, Kreacher told Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger of Regulus' attempt to destroy the Horcrux, having been there himself, as the trio also sought to destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes. They then realised that Regulus was R.A.B. that was signed on the note to Lord Voldemort. Following this, Harry gave Kreacher the counterfeit locket that Regulus had replaced the real one with, showing Harry's own respect for the house-elf. Kreacher later earned this respect by subsequently showing more respect towards Harry, Ron and Hermione. The real locket was later destroyed by Ron Weasley with Gryffindor's Sword, finally accomplishing what Regulus had set out to do. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Kreacher, having rallied many of the school's house-elves to assist him, ordered them to fight for Regulus while wielding knives against the Death Eaters' knees and shins. Appearance : "Regulus was instantly recognisable as the boy sitting in the middle of the front row: He had the same dark hair and slightly haughty look of his brother, though he was smaller, slighter, and rather less handsome than Sirius had been." : —Description of Regulus Regulus has been known to have resembled his older brother, with the black hair and haughty good looks common to their family history. Harry Potter made an opinion that Regulus was "smaller, slighter, and rather less handsome than Sirius had been." As a Death Eater, he bore the Dark Mark on his left inner forearm. Personality and traits Regulus, having been sorted into Slytherin house, was eager to show similarity with his parents, unlike Sirius, who would rather show difference. Regulus' parents had a preference of pure-blooded wizards, so it is assumed that Regulus took after them whilst growing up. Regulus' room was full of Slytherin banners, unlike Sirius, whose room was full of Gryffindor's. Harry at one point compared the sign on Regulus's bedroom door to something that "Percy Weasley would write" suggesting some similarities in personality, namely haughtiness and pompousness. Regulus, like his parents, admired Lord Voldemort, and believed that he was a great Dark Wizard. However, after he became a Death Eater, he realised how desperate his master was to reach his goals, showing that Regulus had higher morals in spite of his general beliefs. Regulus later discovered the Dark Lord's creation of (at least one) Horcrux as well as what they meant. Having turned against his master, he decided to destroy the locket while sacrificing himself in the process, which showed both his bravery and selflessness as well. He also commanded Kreacher (his family house-elf) not to tell his family what had happened in order to ensure their safety. This showed how much he cared for Kreacher and his family including Sirius, in spite of their estrangement, while further exemplifying how willing he was to sacrifice himself for people he cared about. Regulus also respected Kreacher as well, and was among those of many who believed that Voldemort would be destroyed by the Chosen One. Magical abilities and skills * '''Flying: Regulus played as Seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team during his time at Hogwarts, meaning he was a highly accomplished and skilled broomstick flyer and very gifted at Quidditch, or at least so in his youth. * Dark Arts: Being a former Death Eater, Regulus would have had some skill and ability in dark magic and with dark charms and spells. Regulus also had excellent and esoteric knowledge of highly advanced dark magic, as he was intelligent and knowledgeable enough to know what Horcruxes are, dark arts of the highest levels that only very few would ever know, and even deduced that Voldemort made one, when no other Death Eaters knew. He also managed to slip past the defences that Voldemort placed on the locket and managed to retrieve it in the Cave, though at the cost of his own life at the hands of Voldemort's Inferi in the cave's waters. * Charms: Despite having been once a Death Eater in his life, Regulus was surprisingly capable of producing a non-corporeal Patronus, a mark of superior magical ability and talent, given the immense difficulty of casting such an advanced and powerful protective charm. This was most likely due to his surprisingly honourable and courageous personality, much like fellow defector Severus Snape, which of course, no committed Death Eater possessed. Relationships Black family Regulus and his parents, Orion and Walburga, had a good relationship. Because his brother, Sirius, didn't share his parents' ideology, their parents told Sirius that "Regulus was a better son than him". Regulus' parents were also very glad that their son was sorted into Slytherin house, and that he became a Death Eater after leaving Hogwarts despite not being Death Eaters themselves. However, Regulus' parents were shocked when they learned what Voldemort would do to achieve his aims. Regulus and his older brother Sirius didn't have a good relationship after their respective Sortings, in part because Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor house. Sirius also disliked Regulus because of his ambition to become a Death Eater, but he was unaware that Regulus later attempted to destroy one of Voldemort's Horcruxes. Sirius regretted how young his brother died, and wished Regulus hadn't been as soft to go with what their parents told him to do. Sirius originally speaks of his younger brother with derision though his feelings are later softened. Regulus' relationship with other family members, such as his cousins Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa, varied. He got along well with Bellatrix and Narcissa, since they all supported pure-blood supremacy and were involved with the Death Eaters, despite their slight age difference. It is possible that he and Andromeda weren't close, because the latter was considered a blood traitor for marrying Ted Tonks, a Muggle-born. She was also removed from the Black family tree tapestry. However, Bellatrix was a fanatically loyal Death Eater who would die for Voldemort. She was also among Voldemort's most sadistic followers. Narcissa never liked to speak about Regulus after his death, and this was most likely because she, like Sirius, regretted how he died. Her husband, Lucius Malfoy, was also a Death Eater, and might have known Regulus from meetings in addition to through the family. Lord Voldemort : "To the Dark Lord. I know I will be dead long before you read this, but I want you to know it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more. R.A.B." : —Regulus Black's letter to Lord Voldemort Regulus admired Lord Voldemort from an early age, having the same ideology as the Dark Lord. He became a Death Eater at the young age of sixteen, most likely on the recommendation of his older cousin Bellatrix, who was already a member of the Dark Lord's inner circle. Voldemort thought Regulus was a loyal servant, as he trusted him enough to ask Regulus to lend him Kreacher, his house-elf. Voldemort wanted to test his magical protections, and went with Kreacher to the Cave. When Voldemort ordered Kreacher to drink a potion, the house-elf obeyed. Voldemort left the house-elf to die, and left the cave, laughing at Kreacher. However, the house-elf Disapparated, and told Regulus what had happened. Regulus decided that he didn't want to serve Voldemort any more, and also discovered that Voldemort had created a Horcrux. Regulus went to the cave with Kreacher in order to take Salazar Slytherin's locket and drank the potion. He then ordered Kreacher to take the locket and leave. Regulus didn't manage to destroy the Horcrux, but was the first person who learned about Voldemort's Horcruxes. Kreacher Kreacher, the house-elf of the Black family was very loyal to Regulus, who always treated him with kindness. Kreacher respected Regulus very much, and he served Lord Voldemortwhen the latter asked Regulus to lend him a house-elf. In fact, Voldemort wanted to test the magical protections of one of his Horcruxes. Voldemort ordered Kreacher to drink a potion, and the house-elf did so. Kreacher suffered dreadfully when he drank the potion, and he wanted water to quench the burning thirst that resulted. He tried to take some from the lake nearby, but he was caught by the Inferi. However, as Regulus had asked him to come back after he had accomplished Voldemort's task, Kreacher Disapparated and told Regulus what had happened. Voldemort's treatment of Kreacher and the knowledge of his Horcrux troubled Regulus deeply, eventually causing him to turn against his former master. Knowing that he could not leave the Death Eaters and live, Regulus asked Kreacher to take him back to the Cave. This time it was Regulus who drank the potion. Having made Kreacher promise that he would not tell Walburga about any of this, Regulus switched the lockets and told Kreacher to leave and take the Horcrux locket back. Suffering from the insane thirst caused by the potion, Regulus was dragged under and killed by the Inferi in the lake. Kreacher was devastated by Regulus's death. It was the knowledge that Harry, Ron and Hermione were endeavouring to do the same thing as Regulus that brought Kreacher onto Harry's side. He fought the Death Eaters of Voldemort in 1998, during the Battle of Hogwarts, in Regulus's name. Etymology Members of the Black family and their history seem to have made a tradition of naming their children after stars and constellations. As a name, it has also been applied to the star Alpha Leonis, which is called "Heart of the Lion" in the constellation Leo. It also happens to be the brightest star in that constellation. It is noteworthy to consider that Rowling decidedly picked a name from the constellation that represents a Lion, who is also the animal to represent Gryffindor. Further more, she picked the star that is The Lion's Heart. The term "Lionheart" is defined as "a person of exceptional courage and bravery." Again the reference to courage being not only an association with the courage Regulus would exemplify when he sacrifices himself to obtain Slytherin's locket, but also a reference to one of the characteristics of being in Gryffindor. This is a noticeable divergence from the origins of other Slytherin house member's names, which consistently reference terms which have a correlation with things that reflect the Slytherin house. Regulus was also the family name of a Roman general, Marcus Atilius Regulus, who was known for his honour and self-sacrifice. It is also possible that Orion named Regulus after his grand-uncle, Regulus Black I. In Latin, regulus means "little king" and was one term for a basilisk. It is interesting that in the Russian version of the book, Regulus initials translated as "Р.А.Б.", that sounds like "раб" ("slave" in Russian). Category:Characters Category:20th century individuals Category:Seekers Category:Death Eaters Category:Pure-bloods Category:English individuals Category:1960s births Category:1970s deaths Category:First Wizarding War deaths Category:House of Black Category:Slytherins Category:Individuals from Middlesex Category:Individuals Sorted in 1972 Category:Dragon heartstring cores Category:Cypress wands Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Haemophilia Category:Slytherin Quidditch Team Category:Death by drowning Category:French speaking individuals Category:House of Gamp descendants Category:House of Macmillan descendants Category:House of Crabbe descendants Category:House of Greengrass descendants Category:Descendants of House of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha Category:Residents of No. 12 Grimmauld Place Category:Death Eater defectors Category:Hatstalls Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Hogwarts Quidditch Captains Category:Blackmere Cemetery